


Guess Who?

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broadway star and Tony winner, Rachel Berry, decides to play a prank on one unsuspecting student at Yale. It does not go as planned. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Saw this on tumblr and decided to play around with it a bit.
> 
> "If I was famous I'd just tour around the country without telling anyone and go to random college campuses late at night, and I'd wait until I saw one person walking by themselves and I'd walk behind them and put my hands over their eyes and say guess who and when they turn around it'd be me and they'd be like omg and then I'd say "no one will ever believe you" and I'd just sprint off into the moonlight."

* * *

*00-00*

Typically, this close to the end of the semester, the campus was relatively quiet late at night. Most students had in fact gone home for the holidays, and activities and clubs had been put on hold. There normally wouldn't be a reason for the students to be out and about.

The only difference tonight was the guest lecturer, Rachel Berry, who had been invited to give a talk on acting, her tales of time on the stage and in front of the camera. It was said to be an intimate encounter of the business, showing the difference between the dream and the reality. Despite not knowing what those who had witnessed it personally thought, Rachel was convinced that she had done a rather good job.

Everyone seemed to enjoy it, even if she did get off topic, several times. In her opinion, though, she thought that just added to the experience. After all, who didn't want to know about the time she royally screwed up the audition that landed her the role in her latest movie? And who didn't want to know that she sobbed for about two days after winning her first Tony? These were important things, even if she was meant to be talking about psyching yourself up for parts and when to pass over projects.

With work out of the way, it was time to play. Yale had been the last college she was giving this lecture at before heading back to New York for work. Given that tonight's lecture was her last, Rachel needed to make the most of the evening ahead. God only knows how long it would be before she had another chance to mess with unsuspecting college students.

That's how she found herself hiding in a bush, kneeling down next to her two friends, with her eyes glued on the empty courtyard in front of them. They were waiting, patiently waiting, for their next victim. Okay, that sounded rather dramatic, even for Rachel.

They weren't about to slaughter someone, simply play a little game on them. They'd done it at every college they'd attended on her little 'tour'. It was almost like a ritual now, a rite of passage for them or whatever. Thankfully, no one had blabbed about her nightly activities, and the ones that had probably hadn't been believed. It was the perfect plan.

Focusing back on the courtyard before her, just so she didn't miss an oncoming student, Rachel pushed her hair behind her ears and tried to listen for the sound of footsteps. She couldn't hear anything but the babbling of the girl next to her, however.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Tina said, crouching down further and disdainfully looking at the ground. Her jeans were going to be filthy by the end of the night, and what the hell was Rachel thinking crawling down here in that dress? "I know it's a tradition, but come on, we need to find a better one."

"Shh! Someone might hear us." Rachel shook her head and tried not to scoff at the idea of finding a better tradition. Nothing was better than this.

"No one is around, and move your fucking ass, Chang, we do not have all night," Santana spat, roughly shoving Tina further into the hedge. Tina wanted to shove her back, but Rachel was in the way, her head creeping out to look around.

"I'm trying," she began, pouting at the lack of space. "But it's hard; the bush is so thick."

"Wanky!"

"Oh, Santana!" Tina called back, shooting an unimpressed glare over her shoulder.

"Will the two of you please refrain from talking, I think I see someone," Rachel interrupted. Why couldn't her friends be quiet friends, calm and sensible friends? Why did they have to be loudmouth and raving lunatic friends?

Then again, they probably wouldn't be hiding in a bush with her if they were sensible, Rachel digressed.

Thankfully, the other two did listen to the little brunette and followed her lead, shutting the hell up just in case there was a student coming their way. They had been out for the last hour and a half, had hidden in two separate bushes before this one, and still had no luck. It was getting tiresome, and cold.

"Are we breaking any laws by doing this?" Tina asked, wondering why she'd never asked that before. They'd done this a dozen or so times by now, but yet she'd never thought about it.

"No," Rachel replied, shaking her head. Well, she hoped they weren't. Gosh, that wouldn't go down well with the press.

"Yes," Santana said, nodding, causing both girls to look sharply at her.

"Wait, what?! We are?!" The panic in Rachel's voice was almost comical.

"Berry, we're creeping on strangers and freaking the shit out of them; there has to be some law against that."

Tina and Rachel looked at each other before shaking their heads, it was so in-sync it was freaky. Santana's lip curled in disgust, and she scooted further away. If being long-term friends with Rachel Berry meant she'd start acting like her, she'd end that shit right then and there.

"Do you think we should we stop?" Tina wondered, not sure what to take from Santana's answer. Maybe Santana was pulling their leg or something, just making them think they were breaking the law.

"No."

"Yes!"

Santana rolled her eyes at the predictability of Rachel's answer and turned to her, ready to fight her case. No fucking way were they stopping, it was some of the best fun she'd had in a long time. Not that she was going to tell them that, though.

"Don't be such a fucking pussy, Berry. So what, we might be breaking the law? You remember that time we got drunk in your basement, or that time I gave you a shotgun of weed? Yeah, those are also times where we broke the law, but that didn't stop repeat performances. Buck the hell up, cause this is our last night and we are going to end this shitty lecture tour the same way we started it."

Rachel sat with her mouth agape, horrified that Santana would bring up the weed incident, before shoving the girl to the ground. The rest of Santana's argument was invalid to her after hearing that.

"Oh you did not just fucking push me, you little runt!" Santana cried, scrambling to detangle her hair from the hedge and form a counter attack. Their location was not helping her, sadly, and once they were done for the evening she was setting that damn bush alight. Fuck arson charges, it was practically tearing hair from her scalp.

"You promised we'd never speak of that in public! It could tarnish my reputation!" Rachel replied, trying to fight off the odd arm Santana was lashing out with.

"We're hiding in a bush waiting to scare people, will that not tarnish your reputation?" The girl might have had a point, but having just been hit in the boob, she was no way going to concede.

"I think someone's coming," Tine threw in, seeing a shadow of someone at one end of the courtyard. It was ignored, as the other two were still caught up in trying to beat the other into submission.

"I'm seen as wholesome!" Rachel argued, holding her head up higher in indignation.

"Pft. In what universe, darling?"

"No guys, I'm serious. Someone is coming." Shaking Rachel's shoulder, Tina pointed through the bush to the lone figure moving their way.

At the end of the courtyard, walking through the archway, was a girl. Her head was down, looking at the ground before her, and her arm was holding tight to the bag she had over one shoulder. She was dressed sensibly for the cooler weather, unlike the three of them, and seemed to be off in her own world.

It was the first student they'd seen all night and they were not going to waste this opportunity. Who knew when the next one would appear? They had to go for it, and the satisfied smiles on all three of their faces confirmed they all had the same thought.

"Berry, get your fucking ass out there," Santana urged, giving Rachel a slight push.

"Okay, okay," she replied, batting Santana's hands away as she began climbing towards the edge of the bush. "But this is the last one we're doing. I really don't want to push my luck and end up in trouble."

It may have taken them a long time to find a student tonight, but knowing their luck, fleets of them would appear after this girl. The temptation would be too much for Santana, no doubt, so Rachel wanted to put her foot down. They had to play it safe. Plus, she was sure if they didn't call an end to this, her nipples would fall off from the cold.

"Nice going, Chang, just ruin all our fun," Santana grumbled, shooting Tina a filthy glare. She was hoping that they'd be able to find a few more students to fuck with.

"I didn't mean to, I was just being practical. Someone should be. I mean, normally that's Rachel's job."

"Yeah well she's come over to the dark side now."

"She's gay?"

"Oh I'm going to beat your ass-"

"Shh! Shh! She's coming! Places everyone!" Rachel called, standing at the ready to emerge.

"Christ, Berry, this isn't Broadway. We're ready."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared," she said, wiping down her clothes to make herself look more presentable.

"Yeah, let's prepare ourselves to scare some poor college student, making sure they're not prepared for what's about to happen. Makes total sense," Santana's voice rang out, dry and drab as she rolled her eyes at them.

"Shh! Quiet now. Tina, you ready to film this?"

"Yep!" the girl replied, a smile playing on her lips. She was totally ready.

"Good."

"Okay, Berry, make your move," Santana whispered, not wanting to give the game away.

Trying hard to not rustle the bush too much, Rachel snuck out into the shadows. The girl had just walked past her location, giving her ample time to catch up to her. Sneaking out directly into the courtyard, she picked up her pace to close the distance. Only in doing so, though, did she realise the girl was picking up her pace with each stride.

That was slightly inconvenient, but nevertheless, she increased her speed as well. The gap was closing, and Rachel couldn't help but smile. Adrenaline was pumping through her system; she was so ready for this. It always gave her some kind of natural high, and she loved seeing their shocked and speechless faces.

She wasn't terribly rude, she would stop and converse with them, make sure they were in good spirits, but she absolutely rejected having photos taken. That would ruin the fun when they would go and tell their friends what she'd done.

Halting abruptly before her, the girl stopped in the middle of the courtyard. She was standing completely still, and Rachel briefly wondered why she had done that. It didn't matter though, that thought fleeting, as the girl had given her the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Guess who?!" she chimed, reaching up to put her hands on the girl's shoulders, her long blonde locks only being slightly in the way.

Unfortunately, she didn't get to follow through with the rest of the prank because she was suddenly knocked senseless.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned, grabbing at her nose, feeling warm liquid on her face. Oh good lord, she was bleeding. She was bleeding. Her nose was bleeding. Was it broken? Oh gosh, don't let it be broken. Worst prank ever. Worst prank ever!

One second she had been standing up, the next someone had smashed her face and her body was slamming into the concrete below her. Staring up at the sky, she whimpered and whined out in pain, her face on fire.

"Holy shit!" Santana yelled, bursting out laughing. Tina was looking on shocked, completely horror-struck at what she'd just witnessed.

Rachel had been standing behind the blonde, hands at the ready, and then the girl had turned, slammed the palm of her hand into Rachel's face, and hooked her boot behind Berry's ankle, usurping her feet to take her to the ground. It was completely badass, and so unsuspecting, but fucking hilarious, as far as Santana could see.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" Tina finally cried, her brain catching up with what she'd just seen. She had not expecting that at all, and threw the camera to the ground as she tried to get up to aid her friend. The blonde was still pissed, if that scowl on her face was anything to go by.

Santana continued to cackle in the bush, shaking it from her laughter, as Tina finally ran out, advancing on the scene before them. The blonde was suddenly on alert again, spinning round to take out Tina, too, when Rachel waved her hands.

"We're not trying to hurt you," she rasped, trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the blonde's boot. Groaning on impact, Rachel thought it better to just not move. It seemed safer. Less injuries would be gained that way.

"What the hell is going on?" the blonde spat, glaring at the two of them.

"We are so, so sorry," Tina began, mortified. "We never meant to scare you, we promise."

"You promise? Is your word meant to mean something to me? Your friend just tried to attack me!"

"I wasn't attacking you," Rachel mumbled, eyes shut so she didn't see up the skirt of the girl she had inadvertently attacked. She really should have thought about what she was doing. Of course, it looked like she was going to attack her. Rachel had all but run out of a bush and chased her. She would have thought the exact same thing if someone had done that to her.

How come no one else had reacted this way?

"She wasn't attacking you. We…we were pranking you, really. And gosh, we're so sorry that you thought we'd hurt you. We didn't mean to."

"Pranking me?"

"Yeah," Tina said, nodding slowly, trying to work out some way of fixing this massacre. Rachel was still on the ground bleeding, her eyes shut and her hands doing a poor job of containing wherever the hell that blood was coming from. Worst night ever. She knew they shouldn't have done this.

"How is this a prank? Do you freaks get your kicks scaring defenceless girls in the middle of the night? I should call the cops!"

"Oh please don't do that," Tina begged, knowing Rachel's PR team would kill them if they got her arrested.

"And you really aren't' defenceless," Rachel added, feeling like someone had busted open her face as she tried to speak.

Finally managing to pull herself together, Santana emerged from the bush behind them, leaves and twigs amass on her clothes. She knew they'd fucked up the second the girl had stopped in the middle of the path, but Berry was too oblivious to notice the girl's tense frame. What she hadn't expected was for Blondie to go freaking ninja on Berry's ass and plant her on the ground like she had. Shit was impressive.

"Look, we can resolve this without involving the authorities. It's all just one big misunderstanding," Santana said, trying to brush the crap off her clothing.

"A misunderstanding? She attacked me!"

"Actually, she didn't. She spoke to you, went to touch you on the shoulder at most, and then you went Jackie Chan on her ass. She didn't actually touch you, she was close, but she didn't…thank fuck." If Berry had, they really would have been up shit creek without a paddle.

"So she's the victim?" The blonde was looking more frantic by the minute, completely unimpressed with the three idiots before her. What the fuck were they playing at?

"No, that's not what we're saying at all!" Tina replied quickly, shaking her head. "Is it Santana?"

"Yeah, no, I'm not saying that at all. We were fucking about and we scared you, we're sorry. It was fucking stupid, but she's the one lying on the ground with blood all over her face. So can we just take a moment to all chill the fuck out and let us check her over?"

As if realising that she still had her foot on Rachel's shoulder and neck, pinning her down, the blonde stepped back abruptly and ran her hands through her hair. Tina knelt down first, pulling Rachel into a sitting position before Santana knelt down next to them to assess the damage.

"Fuck, girl's got skills, Berry," Santana muttered before smirking.

"No, please don't say it's broken." Rachel was begging any God that would take mercy on her for it not to be broken. She just couldn't have a broken nose. That would be the worst. She couldn't.

"Okay, I won't say it-" Santana began, only to be cut off.

"No!" she whined, tears springing to her eyes. No. No. No. Her career was ruined. Her life was over. This just couldn't be happening.

"Ha, no I'm totally kidding, it's not broken," Santana confessed, chuckling away. "It's going to bruise like a motherfucker though."

"Santana!" Tina called, almost as scared as Rachel had been. They would have been murdered if it was broken. This was no time for jokes.

"I fucking hate you." Shoving Santana away, Rachel clamoured to her feet, with the assistance of Tina, and the three of them turned to see the girl they'd inadvertently attacked. She was sitting on the bench at the edge of the courtyard, head in her hands, taking deep breaths. "I feel so guilty right now. She was terrified."

"We shouldn't have done that," Tina said, feeling just as guilty.

"Yeah, okay, we fucked up. Don't dwell on that shit. Let's fix our mess."

"Fix it, how do you suggest we do that, Santana?"

"Fuck if I know, but we gots to try something. Girl wants to call the cops. That ain't happening."

"If she wants to, let her. I deserve to be arrested for what I did to her." How could she have been so stupid? Yes, none of the others had reacted like this, but that didn't mean they all would react nicely. Rachel should have known better, she should have thought about the bigger picture, about what some people had been through.

"Oh please, don't start that guilt shit. You didn't mean to."

"I should have realised how stupid we were being."

"Yeah, well, you didn't, and you're paying the price," Santana replied, waving to Rachel's nose to prove her point.

"I'm going to go talk to her. You two stay here." Maybe she could ease things over with the girl, thoroughly explain and get her to feel slightly better.

"You sure that's a wise idea, Rachel?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, Blondie might give you another swing and really break your nose this time."

"If you're not going to say anything helpful, shut the fuck up, Santana." Thoroughly chastised, Santana sighed and headed back to fetch the camera Tina had lobbed in her haste to help. Tina just stood and awkwardly watched the two of them, unsure what to do next. This was turning out to be an awful end to their campus tour.

Leaving Tina behind, Rachel approached the blonde carefully and cautiously. She didn't want to take her by surprise, in case the girl was off in her own world again. It was just better to give her a heads up, which was why she cleared her throat before trying to speak.

"Hi," Rachel said, nervously standing a few feet in front of the bench, fidgeting with her sleeves.

The blonde looked up at her and cringed, sliding along the bench as she did so. Rachel wasn't sure if that was an invitation to sit down or not but took it anyway. She really needed to apologise, and not just because this was possibly damaging to her career. She genuinely felt sick to her stomach for causing that reaction.

Everyone else they'd pranked had been nervous at first but then laughed and joked with her. Granted, some of them shot her very confused looks when she skipped off back into the bushes, but most of them thought it was brilliant. However, she should really have thought ahead and realised how stupid the whole thing was.

Being creepy and scaring folk from the bushes was one thing, going up to someone in the dead of night while they walked alone was just asking for trouble. She'd asked and she'd received, that was for sure, as the blood on her face and coat was proof.

"Here," the blonde said, pulling wipes out of her bag and handing them to her.

"Oh, wow. Thank you." She was honestly flabbergasted by the gesture. That was so very kind of her. Taking one out the packet, she made quick work of wiping her face, cringing at the blood still running, and tried to keep as much of it contained to her person as possible. No one wanted to wake up tomorrow and see blood dripped all over their courtyard. That would hardly be a nice parting gift to leave Yale.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, turning her body on the bench to look at the girl. "I really am sorry for the distress that I caused you. Only now can I see how foolish my behaviour was, and what you must have thought. It was so stupid, and I have certainly learnt my lesson. I know it probably doesn't mean anything, but I am sorry, as are my friends. We all are so ashamed of doing this to you."

The blonde kept her eyes on the bush across the way where Santana was rummaging in. Rachel wasn't actually sure she had listened to a word she'd just said, but then again, why would she? One does not suddenly start listening to one's attacker.

"What were you going to do?"

"Hmm?" She wasn't sure if she'd just imagined that question or not. Hopeful thinking on her part or something.

"You were standing right behind me, what were you going to do?"

"Oh, well I was going to say guess who, which I sort of did say, and then put my hands on your shoulders so you couldn't turn to look. After which, I'd wait for your answer and then turn you around."

"And this was a prank, how exactly?" Rachel frowned at the confused look being shot her way and floundered. Okay, yes, she was using her celebrity status to prank people, but when you said it like that, it just sounded narcissistic.

"Eh…well, I'm…you know what, never mind. It reflects poorly on my intelligence," she admitted, dropping her eyes to her lap.

"You're intelligent?" Smiling softly in response, and then regretting that action as her face felt like it had just been punched again, Rachel nodded.

"Apparently I am, but you wouldn't know from tonight's actions." No, from tonight's actions, Rachel looked like a monster.

A silence lapsed between the two of them, and Rachel assumed this would be where the other girl left, hoping to escape as soon as possible. That didn't look to be happening, however, as the blonde made no move to leave. Maybe she was more affected than initially thought. Maybe she was still in shock. Maybe Rachel should call someone, get the blonde to call a friend or something to come and collect her.

Gosh, she was the epitome of awful.

"I'm sorry, too," the blonde suddenly said, catching Rachel completely off guard. She almost fell off the bench from turning so fast in shock.

"What ever for?"

"Taking you down like that." The girl waved her hand towards Rachel's nose and cringed, shaking her head.

"Oh gosh, no. I am honoured that you did!" The words were out of Rachel's mouth before she could stop them, and maybe she should have. Honoured? Really? Regardless, she ploughed on. " You were defending yourself. I could have been anyone! No, you did the right thing. Honestly, no apology needed. In fact, I thank you for taking me out like that. You taught me a valuable lesson. And also, thank you for not breaking my nose. That would have been devastating."

"You're welcome?" Was there even proper etiquette for a situation like this?

"I must say, whoever taught you self-defence deserves a pat on the back. You were phenomenal. Did you take a class?" Maybe Rachel needed to take one. There was no way she'd ever be able to do that to someone, and she liked to think she was strong, but the blonde had snapped her like a twig.

"Yeah, some guys run a self-defence class on Thursday nights. You should maybe go to one."

"Oh…I'm actually not a student." Okay, so it was looking more and more likely that this girl had no idea who she was. Perhaps it was a good thing she was taken out so horribly, otherwise she would have just come over as a snooty celebrity when the girl was baffled by her prank.

"You're just someone who likes to come onto campus and scare the students?" The blonde shuffled further down the bench, and Rachel was sure she was calculating how best to flee the scene if need be.

"Well, no. I was holding a lecture over at some building that way-" Rachel said, pointing off in what she was sure was the right direction, though it probably wasn't, "-and I'm really only on the campus for tonight."

"You do this a lot when you hold lectures, scare the students?"

"Actually, yes. Though, I'll never do it again, now." Like she'd said, she had most definitely learnt her lesson.

"I thought you were going to-" the blonde cut off and took a deep breath. "I thought you were going to hurt me, which is why I put you on the ground like that, but I shouldn't have put my foot on your throat. That was barbaric. I'm sorry."

"No, you were defending yourself and are not at fault here. You only put your foot there when my two idiotic friends decided to ambush you like they did. You didn't actually press down on me, and really you were on my shoulder, not my neck. See?"

There was a graze from her boot marring the side of the brunette's neck, and the blonde winced at the sight. Yeah, she definitely hadn't been on Rachel's shoulder, but she wasn't going to argue. Taking a quick scan of the rest of Rachel's injuries, the blonde groaned and bit her lip, hard.

"Oh God, it looks like I attacked _you_."

"You didn't. I know you didn't. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm so s-"

"Don't apologise. Please. I can't bare it if you apologise again. None of this was your fault…?" Rachel still didn't know the girl's name, and that was just completely unacceptable.

"Quinn."

"Yes, none of this was your fault, Quinn. It was all mine, and those two fools over there. We are to blame for this. Now, is there anything we can do for you? Can we walk you to your destination? I know we're not exactly a trusting crew considering what we just did to you, but I promise we will not stand behind you and you'll be able to see us at all times."

Rachel was hoping that she could get the girl somewhere safer. No college campus was completely safe late at night, and given how they had held up her journey for the last thirty minutes, time was of the essence. It was just shy of midnight and the only light was that of the streetlamps. No wonder Quinn thought she was about to be violently attacked.

"Oh, don't worry. You don't have to do that."

"No, I insist. It isn't safe for you to walk alone at night." Quinn cocked her eyebrow and glanced to Rachel's neck and nose, causing her to burst out laughing. "Okay, maybe you will be safe, because you certainly kicked my ass, but I would feel much better knowing nothing else happened to you. So, can we please take you to where you're headed?"

"I'm just going back to my dorm. It's not far."

"Well, then, that shouldn't take us long at all. Lead the way, Quinn!"

Without giving her a chance to argue, Rachel was up off the bench and striding towards her friends. Tina watched her expectantly as she approached, and Santana even took a few steps closer, eager to hear what was going on.

"We're going to take her back to her dorm, it's only right," Rachel said in her no-nonsense tone, and then turned back to Quinn. She had risen from the bench and had been slowly making her way towards them, a little bit anxious.

"You really don't have to do this," she said again, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's the least we could do, Quinn, so please don't worry. Before we set off, though, I think introductions are in order. This is Tina, and this is Santana. I'm Rachel. Tina, Santana, this is Quinn."

They all nodded at each other, knowing better than to offer a handshake or some other form of physical contact. Neither Tina nor Santana wanted to suffer the same fate Rachel had. For all they knew, the blonde could still be pissed about their prank.

"So, Quinn, which way is it to your dorm?" Rachel asked, interrupting the silence.

Quinn eyed the three of them again and pointed ahead, unsure whether to just start walking. She could tell that the short brunette wasn't going to take no for an answer when it came to escorting her back to her dorm room. If Quinn wasn't so sure she could take the three of them, she really wouldn't have agreed to them coming with her.

"Great!" Rachel cried, pleased with the cooperation, and started walking.

She continued charging onwards through the campus until the path she was following broke off into three different directions. She had no clue which one to take, only Quinn knew. Frowning, she realised that she was basically going to be following this girl home. She was following the girl she'd just attacked home. That was all kinds of wrong.

"Quinn-"

"It's this way, come on," the girl said, nodding her head to right and walking onwards. It eased her fears slightly, knowing that Quinn had no problem with them tagging along, and went to catch up with her.

Falling in line with her, Quinn glanced sideways and tried to fight back a smile. Rachel was struggling to keep up with her stride, her legs not quite making the same distance she was, and she was pouting in aggravation. Looking again, Quinn bit her lip and winced at the bruising that was already beginning to form. The brunette was going to look a mess come tomorrow.

"What is it? Do I still have blood on my face?"

Blushing at having been caught, Quinn was glad for the cool night's air where she could claim her rosy cheeks came from, and shook her head.

"No, you're good. I was just…the bruising…" she fumbled, not really wanting to lie but unwilling to confess gawking at the girl.

"Is it bad?"

"It will be."

"Good." Quinn shot her a confused look and waited for further explanation. The girl next to her really was the strangest girl she'd ever met.

"Good?" Rachel could hear the bewilderment in Quinn's voice and nodded to confirm her answer.

"Yes, good. I absolutely deserved this, and for however long this injury takes to heal, I will be reminded of how my actions can hurt others. It's a learning experience, one I wish I had never had to learn, but good all the same."

"It was a prank gone awry, no need to torture yourself over it."

"I can't help myself. You were scared and I caused that. I never want to cause anyone harm, but I harmed you."

"People would argue differently if they were to look at us right now," Quinn said, mashing her lips together.

"Yes, I may be harmed physically, but I harmed you emotionally, and those injuries leave scars that cannot be seen. They're the worst ones."

"I can assure you, Rachel, I'm not scarred from this incident. I'm confused as to why you thought it was a good idea in the first place, but you gave me a chance to test out my self-defence skills. It seems as though I shouldn't give up going to that class."

"No, definitely don't give it up. You have a talent."

"For kicking people's asses?" There was a small smile playing on Quinn's lips as she asked, and Rachel was relieved to see a more relaxed side present.

"Yep, and let me tell you, that's a good talent to have, Quinn."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. I know a lot of people, myself included, who would love that talent. But alas, I'm not so fortunate."

"But you have others?" Quinn wasn't sure why she was asking, but she couldn't help herself. She was curious, in a strange 'who-is-this-peculiar-girl-who-is-all-smiles-after-I-punched-her-in-the-face?' kind of way.

"Yes, I do have some other talents." Rachel was giving her a coy little smile, shrugging her shoulders as she did so.

"An example being?" Biting her lip, Rachel fought back a smile and cleared her throat. The fact that Quinn didn't know who she was, or hadn't yet clocked who she was, was endearing to her. So often, people knew exactly who she was, what she liked, what she'd done with her life, but there was this beautiful blonde who didn't. It was very refreshing.

"I can carry the odd tune now and then." It was a bit of an understatement, but she didn't feel like bragging, not to this girl.

"Oh yeah? You any good? Will I be hearing you on the radio in times to come?" It was a joke, but it very close to the truth, and Rachel found herself chuckling along with Quinn.

"Maybe you will," she replied, thinking about how in a couple of months, if all went well, she would be on the radio.

"Well, I look forward to it. When I hear your song, I can think back on how fast you hit the ground, and how _honoured_ you were to have me take you down like that." Quinn's eyes were sparkling with mirth, and Rachel couldn't help but be captivated by them. She giggled and shook her head.

"Honoured was not the right word to use! It slipped out! I couldn't think of anything else!" She was whining, but Quinn didn't seem to mind, and she felt this warmth in her chest and flutter in her stomach from the way the blonde was smiling at her. Good gosh, who was this adorable human before her? Why was she not residing in New York, somewhere closer to home?

"This is me, up here," Quinn suddenly said, her smile faltering slightly. She didn't want to leave Rachel just yet, but it wasn't like she could keep walking past her building.

"Oh," Rachel answered, looking at the building Quinn was pointing at and frowning.

She was disappointed, and not quite ready to walk away just yet. She wanted to stay, to talk more, to actually learn something about the girl who had knocked her on her ass. It was a strange set of circumstances, but she wasn't questioning it.

Together, they headed towards the doors, before Quinn stopped a few feet away, making Rachel pause, too. Neither of them were even aware that Santana and Tina had held back and were quite a distance behind them. It didn't really matter, because in a moment Quinn would be inside, and Rachel wouldn't.

That's what it came down to. Rachel was visiting Yale, whereas Quinn lived at Yale. Under better circumstances, Rachel might have asked for Quinn's number. But no, she couldn't. That would be awfully wrong of her. Despite Yale being the gayest of all the Ivies, as Santana liked to refer to it, taking a chance on Quinn would surely only end in rejection.

After all, true romance does not begin by being punched in the face.

Plus, that's awfully presumptuous of her. True romance, was that what this was? Did that explain the butterflies, the intrigue, the warmth in her chest?

Maybe, but maybe not.

Maybe she was just curious because she had literally been knocked off her feet, and that had never happened before. Maybe she was just interested because Quinn had no idea who she was. Maybe she was just delusional, and wanted this to be like her Broadway plays or Hollywood movies, where two people meet through crazy circumstances and fell in love.

"Thanks for walking me back. You didn't have to, and after what I did to your face, I'm surprised you wanted to."

"Well, I haven't seen the damage for myself, or maybe I would have ditched you back at the scene of the crime." Quinn smiled and dropped her head, closing her eyes as she bit her lip. "No, in all seriousness, I'm glad you let me walk you home. I wanted to make sure you were okay after my idiocy and I'm pleased to see you're in good spirits."

It was sweet of her to care, Quinn noted. Rachel hadn't been concerned about herself throughout this whole ordeal, if it could even be referred to as that, which said a lot. Most people were always thinking of themselves, so it was a nice change from the people she was used to.

Looking at the brunette once more, and trying hard not to focus on the bruising around her eyes and the top of her nose, Quinn hummed and shook her head. There was something familiar about Rachel, but she didn't know what. She would have put it down to having seen her around campus, but Rachel had already ruled that out by explaining why she was there.

"What is it?" Rachel asked nervously. Quinn had been looking at her for the last few seconds without saying anything, and while she normally had no problem with people staring at her, it was a little different when the girl before her didn't know who she was exactly.

"You look really familiar, but I just can't place where from," the blonde confessed, frowning at her.

Rachel chuckled and shook her head. No way was she now going to tell her who she was. That would just be cruel, and practically finish off the prank. Who would believe the blonde if she said she managed to beat up Rachel Berry the night before? No, best she was kept in the dark.

"Oh yeah? I get that a lot," she replied, shrugging. She brushed it off and then gave Quinn a soft smile. "It's been a pleasure meeting you; I'm just sorry about the circumstances surrounding it. Do you forgive me for putting you through that distress?"

She hoped, she prayed, that Quinn would, because she was truly sorry. She wasn't asking to make sure the girl didn't try and press charges or anything like that, she was asking because she needed this girl to forgive her, to not see her as the monster she was dramatically thinking she was.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You obviously know the affect you could have on someone, so just don't do it again and we'll call it even?"

"Absolutely. You have my word." Never again, never ever again.

That brought a smile to Quinn's face and Rachel returned it. She knew it was time to say goodbye, to let Quinn go to bed given how late it was, but she wasn't able to tear herself away just yet.

"I…"

"Do…" They both began at the same time, and then nervously laughed, indicating for the other one to speak. Rachel ended up conceding first and licked her lips before starting over.

"I was just going to say good luck with whatever it is you're studying, and take care of yourself. You kicked my ass, but I would hate for you to be in a position where you would need to kick someone else's."

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'll be careful. You do the same." Rachel nodded and pulled her coat tighter round her body, feeling the wind picking up.

"Goodbye, Quinn."

"Bye, Rachel."

Watching, Quinn gave her a slight wave and turned to access her building. Rachel thought it best to give her space so she didn't freak her out any more than she might have done, and went back over to Tina and Santana. She was suddenly rather tired, and the hotel bed she had booked for the night was calling on her.

It was worth it, though. Being hit in the face, knocked onto her back, stood on, and embarrassed beyond belief by her actions; all of it was worth it to see those sparkling hazel eyes and that pretty smile aimed her way.

She'd just met an angel, and it was glorious; an ass kicking angel.

"What's up with you?" Santana asked, catching the unusual smile she was exhibiting.

"Nothing, just…doesn't matter." They wouldn't understand. They'd think she was off her head. She could do without those judgements for tonight, thank you very much.

Linking arms with the both of them, Rachel began the walk back towards their car. It was about time they went home, to the hotel, to New York. She'd had enough adventures for one day.

*00-00*

Being back in New York, to Rachel, was like sleeping in your bed for the first time in months after sleeping in so many others. It was a welcoming hug, a friendly smile, a warm embrace, and everything she needed it to be. She was home, and it had never felt better.

She dove back into work as fast as possible, of course, and cut out all extra distractions. She needed to get back in the groove of things again. Her college tours had made her sloppy, but they were most definitely worth it.

Occasionally, she did wonder about the blonde up in New Haven, and what she would be up to. But their moment was fleeting, and it was foolish to dwell on it. There were other girls, after all. There were plenty of other girls, in fact. Quinn was a passing ship in the night, to see seen from a distance but never…boarded? Okay, that wasn't a good metaphor at all, but Rachel digressed. Quinn was New Haven and she was New York and they would never be more than a memory.

That's what she told herself, at least, when she found herself standing back in New Haven one year later.

For some reason, she felt the need to do another college tour and wanted to end it with Yale. It was tradition, or it would be if she ever did another one. Yale was her ending point, it was where she could close the chapter and start a new one.

But standing in the courtyard where she had put an end to their pranking tradition, she felt like something had actually began in Yale. It had started but hadn't been finished, however. There was no ending, as of yet, and she needed there to be one.

She couldn't keep thinking about a pretty blonde with wicked self-defence skills, nor could she keep thinking about Quinn every time she heard herself on the radio. She didn't know the girl, she knew almost nothing about her, but yet the curiosity of 'what could have been' was driving her insane.

So she was back, she had finished her lecture and goddammit if she wasn't going to end her obsession with the prettiest girl she'd ever seen that night. It needed to end.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel closed her eyes and pictured last year's events. She had watched the footage of Quinn kicking her ass countless times, each time growing more impressed, so it wasn't hard for her mind to play out the scene in her head.

This time she wouldn't end up on her ass. This time she wouldn't bleed all over the place. This time there wouldn't be a gorgeous girl causing butterflies to flutter every time she smiles. This time, nothing would happen.

"Guess who?" a voice suddenly whispered behind her, and Rachel froze. What was with this campus and this game?

"Oh, I know this game, and I should warn you that the last time I played someone got seriously hurt-" she began, ready to thoroughly chastise the person behind her. She wasn't going to add that it was her that got seriously hurt last time, or that she still didn't know self-defence. Maybe she needed to look into that.

"Guess who?" the voice asked again, and the familiarity hit Rachel like a bucket of cold water. She knew that voice. Good lord, she _knew_ that voice.

"Quinn?" Spinning round, she came face to face with the very blonde she'd been thinking about. Unable to fight the smile working its way onto her lips, Rachel grinned broadly at the blonde, wanting to close the distance between them instantly and hug the other girl. That was completely unacceptable behaviour, they hardly knew each other, but yet she still felt that connection.

"We agreed we wouldn't play this game anymore," Rachel teased, playing with her hands to stop them from reaching out.

"No, I distinctly remember saying _you_ couldn't play it anymore," Quinn replied, smiling back at her. God, she was still so beautiful.

"Oh. Well, surely if I can't play then you shouldn't be allowed to either. I mean, what if someone attacks you! I know of one girl who almost got her nose broken trying to whisper those very words you just whispered to me," Rachel joked, smirking.

"Is that right? She almost got her nose broken?" The blonde rose her eyebrow in question, and Rachel felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach. Seemed like the butterflies were back.

"Yes, it was terrifying. It could have ruined her voice forever."

"It didn't though, and she still sounds as good as she did before."

"Really?" Nodding, Quinn licked her lips and stepped back, chewing on the bottom one.

"Hi," she said shyly, blushing a little.

"Hi." Smiling, Rachel took a step closer, ignoring the blonde's previous step back. "I was holding-"

"A lecture? Yeah, I was there."

"You were?"

"I was. You were very good, informative, inspiring," Quinn shrugged, at a loss as to why _Rachel Berry_ was still talking to her.

"So what, you followed me out the building and thought you'd sneak up on me?" Despite how creepy that sounded, Rachel was melting at the mere thought.

"Something like that." Quinn was blushing again, and Rachel's fondness grew. She was too adorable for words.

"How did you know I was lecturing here? I never gave you my full name before."

"You didn't have to. Who doesn't know Rachel Berry?" Quinn bit her lip and shook her head, almost rolling her eyes at herself.

"Apparently you don't. We spent over an hour talking and you didn't clock it." For that, Rachel was pleased. It had been fun, being just another person, and now she wasn't sure what to think with Quinn knowing.

"That was different, I had just been attacked. I was suffering from the shock." It was a joke, the blonde kicking her foot against the ground as she looked away in mild embarrassment.

"When did you realise?"

"About a week later. My roommate was reading the latest gossip rag and there you were, front and centre, looking like someone had almost broken your nose. You ruined my revision notes."

"I did, did I?" That had Rachel interested, a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah. I spat coffee all over them. Three hours of hard work ruined, just like that."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you." Quinn nodded and crossed her arms, agreeing with her statement.

"You should be," she teased, smirking. It was the smirk that killed her, and Rachel knew that nothing had changed. Quinn was treating her like she had last time, minus the ass kicking, and that made her plough on ahead without thinking about the consequences.

"Maybe…maybe I can make it up to you?" It was a suggestion of something more, that they might move past whatever the hell this was and actually get to know each other. Rachel was desperate, Quinn looked curious.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Apparently I'm mildly successful, and I could help you revise, if that's what you needed."

"I finished this year's exams already," Quinn answered, cocking her eyebrow to see Rachel's next move.

"Oh, pity. Well then, how about we celebrate that fact? Let me take you out." Anything, Rachel would do anything to get the girl to say yes.

"When?"

"Now…Unless you have plans." Gosh she wasn't good at this. She hadn't asked someone out in years. This was the appropriate etiquette, right?

"Is this another prank? Are your friends going to run out a bush in a minute?" she was teasing her and Rachel rolled her eyes in return.

"No. No prank, and I surely hope not, as that would be terrifying. Are your friends going to run out a bush and ambush me in a minute?"

"No."

"Thank God, because my defence skills are nowhere near as good as yours. If we're jumped, you'll have to defend me." Quinn laughed like she was joking but Rachel was being deadly serious.

"I think I can do that."

"Good." This time, she didn't hesitate touching the girl, and Rachel entwined her arm with Quinn's, leading her out of the courtyard. Her action was met by a small smile on Quinn's lips and a slight pink hue on her checks.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Quinn asked, several minutes later. They were heading in the wrong direction.

"Not a clue," Rachel admitted, unfazed by her lack of knowledge on how to get off campus. Whatever, she'd only been her twice.

"Okay, was just checking." Quinn wasn't fazed by this news at all, and instead smiled a little smile to herself when Rachel wasn't looking. Last time they'd met, she'd wanted to keep walking with the short brunette, just walk and talk, getting to know each other. It seems like she was getting her wish.

Rachel, oblivious to Quinn's actions, was hiding a smile of her own. She had come back to put an end to her curiosity, to move on from her wonderings, and to close that chapter in her life. She had certainly not been expecting this twist of fates. Biting her lip to contain the beaming smile from breaking free, she felt giddy inside.

Maybe true love did begin by being punched in the face. If anyone could make a relationship like that work, it would most certainly be her.

Nodding in thought, she turned back to Quinn and smiled before opening her mouth, cutting the comfortable silence, and rattling off a million questions a minute. She had so much to learn. So much to discover. There was absolutely no time to waste.

After all, this was where her story began, not where it ended.

*00-00*

* * *

 


End file.
